Drunk love
by AsagiriMM
Summary: La clase está muy emocionada por la ausencia del profesor Aizawa en los dormitorios un viernes por la noche. ¿El plan? Un reventón. ¿El resultado? A leer! Parejas: BakuTodo, SeroKamiKiri, BakuTodoIna, InaTodo (si chicos, es un reventón). Rating 18! CONTENIDO ADULTO. NO MENORES.


**ADVERTENCIAS**

_**Es un one shot, pero será largo.**_

_**Parejas: BakuTodo (main), BakuTodoIna, KiriKamiSero, OujiTooru, IzuOcha, JirouMomo.**_

_**Bebidas alcohólicas.**_

_**Tríos.**_

_**Estudiantes en estado de ebriedad.**_

_**No he cambiado la edad de los personajes.**_

_**Contenido sexual. Yaoi.**_

_**Shoujo - ai.**_

_**Se van a reír del descontrol que va a ser esto.**_

—

—

Ya casi finalizaba la semana y los ánimos se levantaban a partir de los miércoles. Estaban exhaustos porque se les habían juntado exámenes teóricos y prácticas físicas; todo ello requería un esfuerzo tremendo y sólo querían un buen momento para descansar.

Fue entonces que todo comenzó.

ー Al parecer voy a estar ayudando al norte del país por unos días. ー Aizawa ya veía cómo no podían contener sus emociones los más problemáticos del curso ー ¡DEBERÁN COMPORTARSE, SINO...!

No hubo caso.

En el mismísimo momento en el que Aizawa colocó un pie fuera del _campus_, todo se desvirtuó en picada.

_「Dentro de los dormitorios, salón compartido_.」

ー ¡Oigan, oigaaan! ー trató de llamar la atención ruidosamente el rubio eléctrico ー ¡No podemos desaprovechar ésta oportunidad! ¡Vamos a hacer un reventón!

ー ¡Tengo una amiga que puede conseguirnos alcohol! ー Hagakure era mas atrevida de lo que se imaginaban. Kaminari estaba encantado.

ー ¡OIGAN, NO! ー gritó Iida con énfasis en su negativa ー ¡Aizawa _sensei_ dijo que nos comportáramos! Como encargado, me aseguraré de que este viernes pase _sin_ novedades.

ー Encargado, no seas aguafiestas ー Sero palmeó su espalda ー sólo queremos relajarnos un poco...

ー ¡NO! ¡Además, siempre que ustedes se encargan de las fiestas pasa algo raro!

ー Iida, ¿CUANDO pasó algo raro? ー interrogó Kaminari ya cansado.

ー Eh... ー Deku se metía tímidamente a la conversación ー La última vez tuvimos que pedirle a Todoroki, que estaba _arruinado_ por cierto, que bajara a Uraraka del techo porque había salido volando y se quedó atorada allí...

ー Bueno, tampoco fue para _tanto,_ ¿la bajamos o no? ー recordó Sero.

ー Como Todoroki casi prende fuego todo con su _quirk_ no pudimos derretir todo el hielo que usó para bajar a Ochako ー recordó Tsuyu tocándo su mentón.

ー Y fue allí cuando Bakugo decidió que era buena idea destrozar el hielo con una explosión ー continuó Jirou.

ー Y los pedazos salieron volando para todos lados, casi matándonos a todos ー Sato recordó cómo tuvo que correr con miedo en ese momento.

ー ... BUENO NO ES PARA TANTO ー se desquició el rubio eléctrico ー Son todos muy sensibles. Los odio.

ー Yo quisiera fiesta ー dijo entonces tímidamente la encargada y todos se sorprendieron, incluso Bakugo.

ー ¿_TÚ_ quieres fiesta, reventón, _tú?_ ー el cenizo estaba sentado en el suelo cerca de la mesita central, con los brazos cruzados, por lo que parecía desafiante con esa actitud y ese tono.

ー P-piensen... piensen lo que quieran ー declaró Yaoyozuru ー Lo que sucede es que la última vez todos se divirtieron y yo había ido a dormir temprano. ¡Esta vez no me lo pienso perder!

ー ¡Yaoyozuru! ー Iida estaba soprendido de no conseguir el apoyo de su par. Si no estaba sentado se hubiese caído del desmayo.

ー Iida, no te preocupes ー Mina se le acercó por detrás y lo tomó por los hombros ー vamos a comportarnos, ¿verdad, chicos?

ー Si, si, si, claaaro que sí ー fue lo que todos murmuraron entre ellos.

ー Bueno... si se van a comportar... ー Iida no terminó de hablar y ya tenía a varios encima abrazándolo entre risas y festejos.

ー ¡YA LO DIJO EL ENCARGADO! ー Mineta estaba mas que eufórico.

ー ¡Mina, las bebidas! ー dijo Kaminari señalando a su amiga ー Momo, decora como quieras y vamos a necesitar vasos de esos geniales rojos que _sí_ podemos romper.

ー Y que alguien le consiga a _cachetes_ unos guantes ー dijo burlándose desde su lugar Bakugo.

ー Excelente sugerencia, iré por guantes ー Deku obedeció recordando una vez mas aquel incidente. ー No quiero que Aizawa _sensei_ nos vuelva a partir la madre como aquella vez...

ー Shoji, les ayudas a las chicas a colgar las luces en las paredes ー indicó Kirishima y todos lo miraron.

ー ¿Luces? ー interrogó Todoroki.

ー Sí, viejo, luces. Ya saben, las geniales fluorecentes que ponemos cuando apagamos las luces. ¿No vamos a tener un reventón con las luces prendidas, verdad?

ー Bro, te amo ー Kaminari quería seguir esa lógica a toda costa. ー Jirou ¿traes la música, verdad?

ー Yo puedo ayudar ー esbozó Tokoyami.

ー Ni de coña, _darky_ ー Bakugo ya se imaginaba la música que querría pasar Tokoyami y se ponía de mal humor.

ー Jeje yo me encargo ー Jirou palmeaba la espalda de su pájaro amigo.

ー Bakugo, ayuda con la comida. ー El pelirrojo era el único que podía pedirle algo al cenizo.

ー Tch. Bien.

ー Prepararé un pastel ー sonrió Sato y emocionó a todos.

ー Bien, ¿quién invita a los de la _otra_ clase? ー Mineta quería mas mujeres en el reventón ー Y también a la chica _hot_ de la Academia Shiketsu.

ー ¡Oh, Kemy! ー Tsuyu la conocía ー Y ese chico gigante ¿no parece agradable?

ー Ugh... ー Todoroki pensó en lo molesto y ruidoso que era Inasa Yoarashi como para invitarlo.

ー Mmm, podríamos invitar a algunos de la clase B ー dijo Ochako pensativa ー ¿Que tal Kendo, Shiozaki, Tetsu Tetsu y... Shinso?

ー _Really,_ ¿Shinso? ー al cenizo ya le caía mal.

ー No parece _mal_ chico ー Deku regresaba a la sala con unos guantes para Ochako ー creo que vale la pena invitarlo. Aunque no creo que acepte.

ー LO QUIEREN INVITAR Y ENCIMA NO VA A ACEPTAR ー el cenizo se flipaba ー YO MISMO LO VOY A INVITAR Y VENDRÁ.

Todos se miraron en silencio atónitos.

ー Eh... bueno. Bien... ー Kaminari no sabía qué decir ー Creo que eso es todo. Hoy es miércoles. Vamos a vernos a las 01AM el viernes en esta misma sala.

ー ¡Bien! ー ya todos se dispersaron y se armaron los típicos grupos entre chicas para decorar el lugar. Ya estaban enviándose textos con las chicas que querían invitar y las respuestas llegaban muy rápido.

Ahora era sólo una dulce espera hasta el viernes.

—

**_「Jueves, luego de clases. Dormitorios clase A」_**

_ー _Wow ー dijo el rubio eléctrico viendo _todo_ decorado ー Oigan, recuerdan que es mañana la fiesta ¿verdad?

ー Es que Aizawa _sensei_ ya partió. ー explicó Ochako haciendo flotar unas luces al pie de la escalera en donde estaba subida Tsuyu recibiéndolas ー Pensamos que era mejor dejar preparado todo ahora.

ー Ya veo, genial. ー asintió Kaminari ー Por cierto, ¿de donde salieron esos sillones? ー señalo a 3 _puffs_ con diseños de estrellas que estaban en el suelo.

ー Los hizo Momo ー contó Tsuyu ー Geniales, ¿verdad?

ー ¿Puede hacer alcohol?

ー Kami, ya hay mucho alcohol ー pensó Ochako.

ー PERO NO SUFICIENTE.

ー _Dude,_ estás demente jajaja ー Ochako pensaba en su eléctrico amigo y cómo terminaría luego de la fiesta.

Mientras reían, Todoroki, Deku e Iida recién volvían con las compras que Bakugo y Sato les habían mandado a hacer.

Kirishima había ido a comprar ropa con Sero, por lo que el cenizo estaba sin asistencia en la cocina.

Sato podía solo con la pastelería y Bakugo jamás pediría ayuda aunque la necesitara.

Al llegar, los tres dejaron las compras sobre la mesa de la cocina y continuaron platicando.

ー Kacchan, ¿estás solo?

ー Cállate, maldito nerd ¿quién está solo?

ー ¡Bakugo! ー Iida intercedió agitando los brazos como un lego ー Lo que Midoriya quiere decir es que no ve a Kirishima por aquí ayudando.

ー Eso es porque fue de compras con el hombre cinta ー explicó mientras tomaba comida de dentro se las bolsas y un cuchillo para picar ー Han ido a comprar ropa.

ー ¡O-oh! ー reaccionó Deku a ese comentario ー Yo no he comprado ropa...

ー Puedo acompañarte al centro comercial y tal vez nos crucemos a esos dos ー dijo Iida entusiasmado.

ー Oigan, todos piensan comer, pero ninguno ayudar ¿a que si? ー la mirada del cenizo era acompañada con el cuchillo que tenía en la mano.

Iida y Deku se estremecieron.

ー Yo me puedo quedar ー dijo en tono neutro el chico bicolor.

Callaron y esos dos se miraron con Bakugo confundidos.

ー ¿Puedes siquiera hervir un huevo, niño rico? ー se mofó de Todoroki.

ー Kacchan, no seas así...

ー Puedo hacer lo que tú me digas ー aclaró el bello chico mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Bakugo sintió algo extraño, como un escalofrío, recorriendo su espalda, pero _mierda,_ se sentía... poderoso.

ー Tch. Haz lo que quieras, bastardo _icyhot. _Bien, los que no vayan a ayudar se van de mi cocina ー como madre latina les aventaba un paño seca platos ー ya, salgan.

Ambos se fueron de compras muy confundidos. Todoroki siempre había sido... bueno, especial. Era natural en él actuar como si le importara una mierda estar o no con Bakugo, pero éste último ¿siendo amable? ¿aceptando la ayuda del bicolor?

Pronto se distrajeron camino a sus compras.

Sato estaba por su lado haciendo sus cosas, con auriculares puestos tarareando y controlando atentamente el horno. Les daba la espalda asique ni notó la presencia de Todoroki.

ー Oye, a trabajar ー dijo entregándole una tabla y aguacates ー es todo bastante simple, asique hasta tú podrás hacerlo, despues de todo es comida de fiesta.

ー Y... ¿qué se supone que haga con esto? ー el bicolor miró confundido las cosas que tenía en la mano.

ー Dios ー suspiró el cenizo ー en verdad eres un niño rico. Corta en dos el aguacate, quítale la semilla, sacas lo de adentro y luego córtalo como te sea mas fácil para finalmente pisarlo.

ー Oooh, como el guacamole.

ー Y la virgen santa, sí, _exactamente _como el guacamole ー Bakugo tenía una inusual paciencia.

Todoroki colocó la tabla en la mesa, tomó un aguacate en sus manos y lo abrió en dos. Bakugo continuó preparando otros _dips_ ya que confió en el bicolor, pero eso acabaría en cuestión de segundos, cuando sintió un cuchillo cayendo al suelo tras un quejido.

ー ¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ? ー ahora veía al bicolor sosteniendo su índice lleno de sangre.

ー Traté de quitar la semilla con el cuchillo, pero...

ー Tch, quieto ー el cenizo tomó su mano y la enjuagó en el lavabo de la cocina ー cielos, no para de sangrar...

ー Está bien, iré a la enfermer- ー Bakugo interrumpió esas palabras colocando el lastimado dedo en su boca y succionando fuerte.

Esto descolocó tremendamente a Todoroki; Sato _justo_ había volteado en busca de fresas para su pastel y vió desconcertado esta escena. Volteó rápidamente, haciendo de cuenta que jamás había visto nada, y continuó con lo suyo.

ー Ya ー Bakugo soltó el dedo y lo quitó de su boca ー la saliva debería hacer que pare. No dejes de sostenerlo hacia arriba hasta que regrese. Iré por banditas.

El cenizo se fue y Todoroki recargó su cuerpo contra los muebles, cubriéndose su sonrojado semblante.

Toda esa sugestiva situación le había subido la sangre al rostro. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en cómo se sintió, ya que Bakugo regresó y le vendó el dedo.

ー Deberás estar lejos de los cuchillos ーle ajustó y lo hizo chistar ー pero aun puedes ayudar. Te daré todas las cosas cortadas y tú sólo las revuelves.

ー G-gracias, Bakugo...

ー Agradéceme moviendo ese dulce trasero.

ー Oye.

ー ¡Que lo muevas!

Mientras esos dos peleaban y "cocinaban", la sala común ya había tomado forma de fraternidad norte americana.

Definitivamente esto sería un reventón.

ー Luce todo GENIAL ー Kaminari estaba emocionado por cómo habían decorado todo sus compañeras ー chicas, esto está increíble.

ー Gracias jeje va a estar genial en serio ー Ochako estaba feliz con el resultado ー ¡oh, cielos! Se que Kirishima fue de compras con Sero. Yo no he comprado nada bonito para mañana...

ー Mina tiene cosas geniales, vamos a pedirle ー el rubio volteó hacia las habitaciones y ambas lo siguieron.

ー Espera. ー Ochako reflexionó ー ¿Cómo que VAMOS?

ー ¿No puedo usar ropa de mis amigas? ー Kaminari cuestionó.

ー No veo por qué no ー las palabras de Tsuyu hicieron que Ochako se imaginara al eléctrico con vestidos fajados.

ー Bueno... supongo que encontraremos algo.

—

**_「Dormitorios clase B」_**

_ー_ Shinsoooo ー Tetsu Tetsu tocaba imperiosamente a su puerte ー abre ya, bro.

ー ¿Qué demonios quieres? ー abrió la puerta para no oírlo más y vió que estaba acompañado por dos otras chicas, Itsuka e Ibara. ー Kendo, Shiozaki... ¿qué hacen aquí con este tipo?

ー Bro, te invitaron a la fiesta de los de la clase A, ¿verdad? ー Testu Tetsu estaba emocionadísimo ー ¡vamos todos juntos!

ー Pues se me acabaron las opciones en las que digo que no ー explicó el de cabello púrpura ー el maldito loco de Katsuki Bakugo vino a invitarme _personalmente_ de la forma mas agresiva posible y como no quería que hiciera volar los dormitorios le dije que sí.

ー No jodas ー Itsuka no podía creer lo que oía ー ¿y qué dijo cuando le dijiste que irías?

ー Me gritó tomándome por el rostro _"GENIAL, PORQUE HAY MUCHA COMIDA Y TE VAS A DIVERTIR MALDITO IMBECIL" _y luego se fue muy enojado o conforme, o ambas, no lo sé.

ー Ese chico es raro ー Ibara rió ー a mi me invitó Uraraka, pero la verdad es que voy porque sé que allí estará...

ー Oh, por dios, de TODOS los alumnos de esta academia tenía que gustarte DENKI KAMINARI?

ー Shinso no seas malo ー lo regañó Itsuka ー a ti te vamos a apoyar cuando te guste alguien, sea quien sea.

ー Ya, ya... iré con ustedes. ¿Ya me puedo volver a recostar?

ー Bro, ni de coña, vamos de compras ー Tetsu Tetsu y las chicas lo arrastraron al centro comercial, totalmente en contra de su voluntad.

El día jueves ya iba terminando y las emociones estaban a flor de piel. Después de todo, eran un puñado de adolescentes sin supervisión que estaban por tener la noche de sus vidas... o eso creían.

—

**_「Dormitorios clase A」_**

ー Terminamos ー dijo Bakugo colocándo todo en el refrigerador ー a eso le llamo mover el trasero, _icyhot._ ー Todoroki estaba agachado, levantando basura del suelo de la cocina y ese comentario lo hizo sonrojar y enfadar al mismo tiempo.

ー Oye ー se levantó y volteó para que su trasero no fuese observado ー te la pasaste diciendo cosas de...

ー De tu trasero.

ー ¡Ves, ya para!

ー ¿Por qué? ー rió Bakugo pervertidamente ー Si yo tuviese esas nalgas estaría orgulloso.

ー E-eres... un estúpido.

ー Y tú insultas como mujer, _icyhot._ ー Bakugo rió una vez mas, quitándose el delantal de cocina ー Iré a tomar un baño y luego a dormir. Bye.

Todoroki estaba muy confundido con la actitud del explosivo, pero sintió algo en su pecho que le había gustado. Regresó a su habitación con esa extraña sensación y pronto abrió donde guardaba su ropa para ver qué se pondría al día siguiente.

ー A él todo le queda _cool..._ ー se dijo mirando al espejo con ropa en la mano ー ¡Cielos! Shoto, qué demonios. ー se regañó a sí mismo ー A dormir.

Los pasillos ya estaban casi en silencio. Todos estaban cansados por las preparaciones. Los únicos que seguían despiertos eran los integrantes del _bakusquad, _que habían invadido la habitación de Mina una vez que llegaron de comprar y Ochako y Tsuyu partieron a dormir.

ー Amo lo que compraste, Sero ー la chica rosa revisaba la ropa ー muy _corean fashion,_ me encanta.

ー Me gusta la ropa que elegiste para tí, bro ー le dijo Kirishima a Kaminari observando sobre la cama de Mina lo que había dejado preparado para la noche siguiente ー debe verse... genial en ti. ー Sero y Mina se miraron sonrientes.

ー ¡Gracias, Kiribro! ー el rubio estaba emocionado con su ropa ー Tenía dinero para comprar ropa nueva, pero Mina tenía esto y he querido usarlo en mucho tiempo. Esta ocasión será perfecta.

ー Vamos a verte los pezoncitos ー Sero rió en tono burlón.

ー Jodido enfermo, puedo mostrartelos ahora si quieres ー rió Kaminari a punto de levantarse la ropa, cuando su amiga la tironeó hacia abajo haciéndolo sentar. Kirishima estaba rojo y Sero miraba expectante.

ー Oye, déja los pezoncitos para mañana, ansioso.

ー Jaja cierto Mina, cierto ー rió apenado ー oigan, les iba a contar algo ー con esa frase el rubio hizo que los tres se acercaran curiosamente ー Bakugo estuvo _todo_ el día con Todoroki ayudándolo en la cocina.

ー No jodas ー Mina estaba emocionada.

ー ¡Ese es mi bro! ー el pelirrojo estaba orgulloso de su amigo.

ー Era de esperarse, de todos modos. ー dijo Sero sentado en la cama, pensativo ー Nosotros llevamos un tiempo sabiéndolo, sólo nos hacemos los idiotas.

ー Chicos, chicos ー la chica rosa ya tenía una idea ー hay que poner condones en las habitaciones. Y lubricante.

ー Y juguetes ー agregó el rubio y todos lo miraron en silencio ー ¿Qué?

ー ... y juguetes. ー Kirishima se emocionó mirando fijamente a otro lado para no sonrojarse.

ー Ve a pedirle a Yaoyozuru que haga los juguetes ー le dijo Sero a Mina ー nosotros tres vayamos mañana al mediodía a comprar lo demás.

ー Oh, no, no podemos molestar a Momo _ahora..._ ー respondió pícara la chica rosa.

ー Woooo, NO JODAS ー Kirishima no lo podía creer ー ¿Jirou fue a confesarse _ahora?_

ー Neh, sólo está "probándose ropa" con ella ー la voz pervertida de Mina no cambiaba ー Todos sabemos que a Kyoka le vale verga el vestuario, pero a la señorita Momo le importa, así que allí debe estar, quitándose la ropa en frente de ella.

ー Wow ー dijo Kaminari tomando por el brazo al pelirrojo como si fuera a caerse ー ¿acaso estamos en la imaginación de Mineta?

Todos rieron un buen rato y luego el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de ellos.

El rubio se cansó demasiado de hacer de payaso y cayó rendido en la cama de su amiga, quien lo tapó y se acostó a su lado.

ー Qué envidia ー el pelirrojo miró esa escena y deseó ser él.

ー Sabes... nunca va a pasar nada si no haces algo. ー le replicó la chica rosa.

ー Lo sé, lo sé...

ー A mi también me gusta.

Kirishima y Mina observaron mudos a Sero, que estaba sentado al pie de la cama y tampoco dijo nada mas.

ー Bro, yo...

ー Kirishima, está bien. No soy codicioso.

ー ...⁈ ー Red riot entendió en un segundo el planteo de Sero.

ー Oye, no hablarás de...

ー ¿Por qué no? ー le Mina replicó a Kirishima ー Muchas parejas son así. Tú sabes... libres.

ー ... siento que _quiero_ que me suene anormal, pero no es así. ー el pelirrojo se sentía cómodo con el planteo.

ー Sólo si él quiere, claro ー Sero miró al rubio durmiente.

ー Claro, claro.

ー Saben... ー Mina le acomodó a Kaminari un par de cabellos en la frente ー Ustedes son todos tan maravillosos que de seguro funcionará.

Los muchachos allí sonrieron ante el leal apoyo de su amiga.

ー Bueno, supongo que mañana me confesaré luego de muuuucha cerveza ー Kirishima estaba sonrrojado ー Cielos, soy muy malo con esto. Bien, me iré a dormir.

ー Mina, ¿quieres que lo lleve a su habitación? Puedo envolverlo con mi cinta.

ー Neh, déjalo. Buenas noches, chicos.

ー ¡Buenas noches! ー ambos salieron juntos hacia sus dormitorios.

ー No habrá silencios incómodos entre nosotros ー aclaró Sero ー me gusta que él tal vez pueda estar contigo también. De verdad.

ー A mi también me gusta. No sé porqué. ¿Somos pervertidos?

ー Neh. Sal del molde, Kiri bro. Hasta mañana.

ー Hasta mañana, Sero.

Saliendo de los dormitorios femeninos Kirishima se cruzó a Jirou y bromeó sobre ello.

ー Oye, es tarde.

ー ¡Kirishima, me asustaste! ー se tomó el pecho ー Ya me iba a dormir...

ー Ya lo creo jeje ー el pelirrojo la miró de forma pícara ー que descanses.

ー T-tú también. ー la chica _punk_ que acababa de salir de la habitación de Momo se fue corriendo, sonrojada.

ー Parece que estamos todos igual, eh... ー se dijo a sí mismo sonriendo y regresando a su habitación.

—

**_「Viernes. Dormitorios clase A」_**

La mañana del esperado día fue movida. A pesar de la ausencia de Aizawa _sensei_, tuvieron prácticas físicas y estaban rendidos. Todos descansarían un poco por la tarde para tener energía para la fiesta.

Bakugo y Kirishima colocaron en un enorme congelador que Yaoyozuru había creado toda la bebida que habían reunido.

ー Viejo, esto es increíble ー dijo el pelirrojo observando casi 100 botellas.

ー Alguien terminará arruinado ー rió el cenizo expectante ー Bien, me voy a dormir un rato, no me molesten.

ー Descansa, bro.

Tras despedirse de Kirishima divisó de espaldas a Todoroki, quien también seguramente se dirigía a dormir un rato.

ー Muévete, nalgas. ー ante este comentario, el bicolor se volteó ya enfurecido y lo único que encontró fue un explosivo y atractivo cenizo _muy_ cerca de su rostro.

ー Oye, te ves bien así, enfadado. ー su respiración estaba pegada a la del bicolor ー Pero ya cálmate. Te veré esta noche.

Bakugo siguió camino a su habitación, dejando a Todoroki muy sonrojado y confundido en el pasillo.

ー Esto es demasiado, me voy a dormir ー el malhumor y la confusión ya tenían al bicolor hasta la madre. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se escabulló en el futón a dormir.

Nuevamente todo volvía a ser silencioso en los dormitorios de la clase A. Kirishima, Kaminari y Sero habían comprado los condones y lubricantes como habían hablado con Mina; los tres se habían ido a dormir cuando la chica rosa comenzó a repartir eso (y un par de cosas más) por donde pudo.

ー Perfecto ー se dijo a sí misma orgullosa en cuanto terminó. El último lugar había sido la habitación de Hagakure.

ー Esto se va a prender ー le dijo la chica invisible.

ー Espero que _al menos_ beses a Oujiro, Toru.

Ambas rieron adolescentemente. Ellas fueron las últimas en ir a descansar. Ya todo era silencio.

Así pasó la tarde en los dormitorios de la clase A.

—

**_「Misma hora, dormitorios de la Academia Shiketsu」_**

ー Permiso, Kemy ー dijo un gigante chico entrando a la habitación de la _bomba hot_ de la academia ー quería un consejo.

ー ¡Inasa! ー la chica se soprendió de verlo por allí; dejó sobre su mesita de luz el esmalte con el que pintaba sus uñas en ese momento y se sentó en la cama ー Puedes pasar, adelante. ¿Qué necesitas?

ー Oí que te invitaron a la fiesta en la Academia U. A. ー dijo cerrando la puerta detrás suyo ー A mi también me invitaron. Quería que me ayudaras con la ropa.

ー Oh, pero si eres tú, cualquier cosa está bien, Inasa. A menos que aún busques impresionar a ese guapo chico, Todoroki...

ー Luego me explicas cómo es que las mujeres lo saben todo, pero ahora me ayudas con la ropa.

—

**_「Esa noche, dormitorios clase A」_**

Los primeros en llegar fueron los de la clase B; fueron recibidos por Iida y Deku muy amigablemente. Enseguida les ofrecieron tragos que aceptaron con mucho gusto y de quedaron platicando cerca de la impecable barra que Momo había creado para la ocasión.

ー ¡Kendo! ー Ochako la saludó desde lejos, acercándose con un trago en la mano ー Qué bueno que vinieron.

ー Gracias por invitarnos. Llámame Itsuka, por favor. Ibara y yo estamos encantadas, decoraron todo increíblemente.

ー ¡Sí, todo se ve genial! ー la chica de cabello verde estaba igual de contenta.

Tetsu tetsu reía platicando con Deku pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a su compañera, que tenía un vestido color negro corto con cuello gargantilla y le quedaba tan sensual... Itsuka se veía genial.

ー Oh, allí está Kirishima ー dijo el chico de ojos verdes agitando su brazo para llamarlo ー hacía rato quería platicar contigo.

ー ¡Testuuu, mi hombre! ー exclamó el pelirrojo juntando puños al saludar a su amigo ー ¡vamos a divertirnos, viejo!

ー ¡Kiri bro, tanto tiempo! ー el chico de acero se distrajo al aparecer su amigo.

Shinso se sentía _muy_ descolocado. Sintió un tirón en su manga y divisó a chico de ojos verdes ofreciéndole otro trago.

ー Veo que te lo terminaste rápido ー le dijo al pasarle el trago.

ー Es que debo beber mucho para sentirme cómodo ー se sinceró.

ー Jeje para ser sincero, también yo ー al oír esto, Shinso se relajó un poco ー Vamos a la barra, allí está Kaminari y nos preparará lo que querramos.

Shinso siguió a Deku y saludó al llegar al rubio eléctrico. Le llamó la atención su ropa y se quedó observándolo sin darse cuenta.

ー ¿Te gusta lo que ves? ー Kaminari lo pinchó.

ー ¡L-lo siento! Sólo me llamó la atención. Se te ve bien ー confesó.

Kaminari tenía puesto unos _shorts_ negros, con un top transparente que decía _best bitch _donde su pecho terminaba y dejaba ver sus pezones. Traía un _hoodie_ con cierre, también negro, pero se lo dejaba caer en los hombros, por lo que no cumplía con la función de abrigo, digamos.

En ese momento llegaron Inasa, quien entró con la intención de hacer muchos amigos y les cayó bien a todos y Kemy, quien tenía puesto una falta roja y un top negro, acompañados de hermosos _styletos_ oscuros que resaltaban su figura. Mineta se desquició y en tan sólo segundos le ofreció ir a la barra. La chica aceptó sonriente.

Ya estaban todos; subieron mucho la música, bajaron las luces y comenzaron con un montón de estupideces que tenían planeadas.

En una mesa habían colocado los famosos vasos rojos y se podía ver a Koda, totalmente desinhibido por el alcohol, compitiendo con Oujiro a ver quién acertaba más veces una pequeña pelota dentro.

Las chicas gritaban alentándolos y cuando Koda se coronó campeón se le subieron todas encima.

Sin duda una imagen muy extraña.

Kirishima y TetsuTetsu jugaban a la pulseadas; Itsuka e Ibara gritaban alentando a su compañero, mientras que Bakugo le gritaba al pelirrojo que mas vale que ganara.

ー YUHUUU, PUEDES HACERLO, EIJIRO! ー le gritó un rubio desde la barra. Shinso lo miraba sintiéndose aún muy descolocado.

Al sentir a Kaminari llamarlo por su nombre, Kirishima ganó en un instante y gritando como un gorila bebió un vaso entero de _nosequé_ apuntando a la barra.

ー YA ME VISTE DENKIII.

ー Oh, vaya ー Deku observaba sentado atónitamente.

ー Oh, por todos los cielois... ー le dijo Shinso inclinándose hacia la barra ー Kaminari, ese chico sí que trata de impresionarte.

El rubio se sonrojó.

ー Bueno... la noche recién comienza. ー en el momento en que sentenció aquello, su amigo Sero se acercó a pedirle un trago.

Fue entonces que el rubio sacó los _shots_ de gelatina de todos colores que Sato había preparado... con vodka.

ー ¡Hora del juego! ー dijo entregándole la bandeja a Inasa, quien la colocó en una mesa baja y casi todos se sentaron alrededor o en los sillones de cerca.

ー Shinso, parecemos meros expectadores ー le dijo Deku en voz baja.

ー Realmente deseo que siga así. ー le contestó con rechazo a todo lo que estaba por suceder.

ー Baku bro, tú empiezas ー dijo el pelirrojo entregándole un _shot_ ー ¡vamos!

ー Tch. Bien. ー se acomodó en el suelo ー Yo nunca, nunca, jamás... miré el dulce trasero del hijo de Endeavor.

Todos pegaron tremenda risotada y Todoroki sólo miró inerte al cenizo, con un leve sonrrojo. La vergüenza más grande vino cuando varios, por no decir _casi todos_ tomaron sus _shots_.

ー ¡OH, VAMOS! ¿TODOS ME MIRAN EL TRASERO? ¿IIDA?

ー Mentiría si dijera que no es muy llamativo ー respondió acomodándose los lentes.

El bicolor tenía la cara prendida fuego de la vergüenza.

ー Mi turno, mi turno ー Mina tomó en sus manos un _shot _ya preparándose ー Yo nunca, nunca, jamás... me vestí como hoy para ligar con uno de los presentes.

El juego comenzaba a descontrolarse. Se veía tomar sus _shots_ a Inasa, Kaminari, Momo y a Ibara.

Eran observados atentamente.

ー Tu turno, Tsuyu ー Mina le pasó un _shot._

ー Yo nunca, nunca, jamás hice salir volando a mi pareja secreta tras un violento orgasmo.

ー ¿ESO ES LO QUE HABÍA PASADO⁈ ーIida volteó indignado a mirar a Deku ー ¡Midoriya, nos metimos en problema todos ese día!

ー WOOOOO ー todos miraron atónitos a Ochako tomando el _shot _con la cara como un semáforo.

ー Tsuyuuuu... ー Uravity miró fulminante y con una sonrisa malvada a Tsuyu ー Mi turno. Yo nunca, nunca, jamás usé mis pies para masturbar a un compañero.

ー NOOOOOO ー todos gritaron incrédulos al ver a Tsuyu tomar pero sin esconder el rostro.

Todos ya estaban _muy _ebrios. Shinso observaba desde la barra con cautela.

El juego fue intensificándose cada vez más hasta que volvieron a bajar las luces y subieron el volúmen de la música.

La oscuridad escondía todo lo que allí pasaba, pero el chico que se movió de la barra para ir al baño pudo observar a Todoroki muy ebrio tirado en un sillón, con Oujiro al lado que parecía moverse sexualmente. Luego recordó que Hagakure le tiraba los perros y dedujo que ella era quién lo montaba. El bicolor sólo era el ebrio efecto colateral.

Vio a Ochako bailando muy ebria y felíz con las demás ebrias, Ibara y Tsuyu y a Kaminari moviéndole el trasero a cualquiera que pasara, pero en ese momento era jalea entre dos panes que resultaban ser Kirishima y Sero.

Todo muy raro.

ー Podría jurar que vi a esas dos chicas manoseándose ー se dijo a sí mismo al entrar a un baño refiriéndose a Jirou y Momo. ー Están todos muy locos ー rió.

Le había costado demasiado llegar allí, estaba todo muy oscuro. Sólo tocándo las paredes fue que consiguió ubicarse.

Estuvo un buen rato, la cerveza da muchas ganas de orinar. Cuando salió, tomó por error otra ruta y abrió una puerta que no debió abrir. Vió a alguien acostado y encima de ese alguien, un hermoso trasero blanco rebotando de arriba hacia abajo.

ー ¡L-LO SIENTO! ー Shinso dió un portazo y salió corriendo, chocándose con Inasa, que también buscaba el baño.

Esbozó a señalarle y se fue rápidamente de la verguenza.

Claro que Inasa también tomó el camino equivocado...

De vuelta al salón principal, la noche ya había avanzado, el alcohol aún abundaba y el descontrol era cada vez peor.

En un pasillo, en donde nada se veía, Kaminari se besaba descontroladamente con un pelirrojo que no podía quitarle las manos de encima.

ー Eijiro... ー suspiró el rubio entre cientos de besos y comenzó a sentir el miembro erecto de Kirishima picándolo. Fue allí que le metió la mano en el pantalón y comenzó a masturbarlo. ー Eres enorme...

ー Denki... ー lo tomó por las nalgas y se lo acercó, haciendo que el rubio largara un tierno gemido.

Otra silueta apareció junto a ellos y tomó sensualmente el cuello del más bajo por detrás.

ー Sero... ー Kaminari sintió como éste apoyaba el pecho en su espalda.

ー Me pareció que estaban muy solos ー le susurró al oído y lo presionó contra el pecho de Kirishima, quien ahora estaba recargado contra la pared.

ー ... hay espacio para los dos ー dijo Kaminari quitándose el _hoodie_ que le colgaba de los hombros.

Continuó masturbando a Kirishima, pero ahora inclinado con el rostro a la altura de su miembro, ya que Sero le había bajado los _shorts_ y había comenzado a molestar su lasciva entrada.

El rubio no tardó nada en lubricarse y ese fue el tiempo que tardó en ser penetrado con dos dedos por el que estaba a sus espaldas. Sentía cómo entraban y salían, cada vez se empapaba deseando por más…

Sero se había colocado un condón super fino y deslizó su pene dentro de Kaminari entre gemidos de ambos cuando entró por completo.

Kirishima se colocó en el glande el condón que sacó de su bolsillo e hizo que el rubio terminara de deslizarlo por su pene con la boca.

ー Sé bueno y chúpalo todo... ー Kirishima no podía mas de la excitación.

Gimió de placer y tomó por la nuca al eléctrico, metiendo todo su miembro en la erótica boca; tenía colocado el condón pero sentía a través del látex la caliente lengua del rubio jugueteando para darle placer.

Kaminari recibía ahora fuertes embestidas rítmicas de ambos lados. Teniendo la nariz pegada a la pelvis del pelirrojo, rozaba con sus leves y masculinos bellos que desprendían olor a sexo y látex.

El sonido de las pieles chocando era pornográfico a esa altura.

La música estaba muy fuerte y tapaba los ruidosos gemidos y chispas que comenzó a largar mientras era penetrado con placer, pero aún así vio pasar una silueta a la cual no le prestó mucha atención y continuó chupando y lamiendo el robusto miembro que tenía en frente.

De tantas embestidas que Sero le proporcionaba, ya se sentía listo para venirse y comenzó a chorrear un poco de su fluido por sus piernas.

ー Kiri, cambiemos ー dijo agitado Sero cuando vio que chorreaba el rubio. Al sacar su pene del mojado ano hizo gemir y sentir frío al de abajo. Se quitó el condón y se colocó otro. Kaminari se arrodilló y como un sorbete, se metió la punta de a poco en su boca, succionando y haciendo a Sero mojarse con su lengua.

Kirishima los miraba y se masturbaba levantando un poco su ropa para no mancharse.

Sero ahora gemía rápido y fuerte, indicando que iba a venirse. Tomó por el rostro al rubio que también se tocaba mientras lo recibía en su boca y comenzó a embestirlo entre gemidos.

Kaminari sintió caliente y pesado el condón en su lengua; Sero se había venido una cantidad impresionante.

Sacó el pene de su boca y se inclinó en el suelo para recibir al pelirrojo. Kirishima se arrodilló y metió sus dedos en la mojada entrada muy bruscamente mientras no paraba de agitar su miembro a lo loco.

Los gemidos por parte de ambos ahora eran románticos e intensos, se deseaban el uno al otro y sus jadeos lo hacían saber...

ー Ayúdame ー Kirishima le indicó a Sero qué hacer. Sacó su cinta y la pegó en la pared, donde el pelirrojo recargó a Kaminari para que se sostuviera sin caerse mientras éste enroscaba las piernas en su cintura para ser penetrado.

Kirishima tomó su pene en la mano y se masturbó a sí mismo y al rubio; segundos después comenzó a bajar su miembro hacia el esperado punto y empujó suave pero firmemente.

ー Ah... AH, EIJIRO‼ ー Kaminari ya lo sentía por la mitad dentro y allí comenzó a mover sus caderas, a la espera de _más._

De esa forma volvió loco a su compañero, que lo penetró bruscamente metiendo todo su miembro hinchado adentro.

El eléctrico se sostenía de su cuello y de vez en cuando le dejaba marcas; cada vez que sentía todo eso Red Riot se transformaba y se hundía muchísimo mas y mas.

Los jadeos se intensificaron e hicieron pesado el aire allí.

ー Me voy a venir ー Kaminari le confesó a modo de súplica ー Eiji… me vengo…

ー Yo también ー le levantó los muslos y lo abrió aún mas ー me vengo, Denki… me vengo contigo…

Se besaron moviendo pornográficamente las lenguas y sintieron como eyaculaban juntos.

ー Wow ー dijo Sero observando el agitado y manchado abdomen de ambos ー eso sí que es un desastre ーsonrió ー Tomemos un baño.

ー Ah… ah… ー aún jadeaba agitado teniendo dentro a Kirishima ー Suena romántico, pero tienen que bajarme de aquí.

Sero recibió a Kaminari en brazos y Kirishima juntó la ropa del suelo. Abriendo muy ebrios de puerta en puerta, se toparon con la habitación que desafortunadamente Shinso había abierto.

ー Upss, está ocupada ー dijo el ebrio rubio en brazos y cerraron rápidamente.

Prepararon el baño y Sero se metió al _ofuro_ mientras los otros dos se duchaban antes de entrar.

Comenzaban a besarse sensualmente bajo el agua de la ducha cuando se percataron lo que antes no por la borrachera.

ー ESPEREN ー dijo agitado el rubio ー Esos… eran…?

ー OH POR DIOS. ー Sero estaba atónito.

—

**_「Casi una hora antes, en el salón」_**

_ー _Oujiro… así…

Todoroki sentía al sillón moverse y una voz femenina llamando a quien tenía al lado. _NADA_ era lo que comprendía de lo mucho que había bebido; toda la situación con su trasero y los _shots_ de gelatina habían dejado arruinado al bicolor que bebió y bebió para aplacar la vergüenza.

ー Debes ir a hablarle ー le dijo Ochako muy ebria y tambaleante a Inasa ー sólo… háblale.

La chica se fue riendo pero ella le dió coraje para acercárse al bicolor; se dirigía al sillón, cuando divisó en lo oscuro que lo tomaban por la mano y se lo llevaban.

ー Cielos, perdí mi _chance… _Es obvio que es popular con todos.

Todoroki caminó por un oscuro pasillo, por el cual se hizo mas alejada la música y oía mejor. Quien le tomaba de la mano abrió una puerta y encendió la luz, molestando un poco sus delicados ojos.

ー Deberías recostarte, _icyhot ー _alguien le dijo mientras abría las sábanas en una cama.

ー No puedo dormir si no es _tatami…_ ー estaba tan ebrio que no sabía ni lo que decía.

ー Je, estás tan pasado que dices estupideces. Duerme.

ー Katsuki… ー pues habrá estado ebrio pero decía lo que sentía ー No te vayas…

ー ¿Cómo me llamaste? ー Bakugo se inclinó sobre el bicolor colocando una rodilla sobre el colchón.

ー Katsuki… me gustas mucho. No te vayas. ー el cenizo fue tironeado de la playera tras esta frase y simplemente flipó.

Quitó bruscamente el edredón con el que había arropado a Todoroki y comenzó a besarlo en el abdomen.

El doble _quirk_ abrazó la cabeza de Bakugo mientras era besado y el cenizo comprendió el consentimiento que esperaba para continuar.

Bajó de a poco los pantalones de Todoroki y aprovechó el acto para morder su pelvis. Hizo a su contrario soltar un gemido perverso de dolor y subió hasta sus pezones para apaciguar el lamento lamiéndolos, causando otras sensaciones.

Todoroki se incorporó y el cenizo lo miró extrañado.

ー ¿Quieres parar? ー cuando Bakugo preguntó el otro agitó su cabeza en negativa y se quitó la ropa de la cintura para arriba, con un rostro sensual pero desafiante. ー Pues si te molestaba la ropa sólo lo hubieras dicho ー fue entonces que lentamente le quitó absolutamente _todo,_ dejando su pálida y tersa piel desnuda a la vista.

ー Tú tienes mucha ropa.

ー Y tú no sabes lo que me estás provocando, querido Shoto.

Observó atentamente cómo el cenizo se quitaba mas veloz que un rayo todas sus prendas, dejando salir de golpe un pene hinchado, ancho y muy duro. Bakugo tomó de la mesa de luz lubricante y la caja de condones. Todoroki se estremeció al ver cómo el explosivo se masturbaba un poco antes de colocarse el condón y surgió en él el _deseo… _y también comenzó a masturbarse.

Ante esta escena, la erección de Bakugo se hinchó al punto del dolor. Era _demasiado_ excitante la imagen del bicolor tocándose para él. Su piel, su olor… la punta de su rosado miembro mojándose…

ー Voy a hacer un lío de tí, _icyhot_ ー deslizó el condón y puso la punta en la entrada virgen de Todoroki ー puede que duela un poco.

ー ¡Ah…! ー el hijo de Endeavor tenía las piernas abiertas de par en par y comenzaba a sentir el calor del pene de Bakugo invadiendo su ano. Arqueaba el cuerpo hacia arriba, con dolor y placer, apretando la almohada en donde apoyaba la cabeza. ー Lubricante… quiero que entres todo.

El cenizo gruñó y lo masturbó al mismo tiempo que seguía tratando de metérsela. Todoroki se dejó llevar por el placer y lo dejó continuar hasta que por fin lo tuvo todo adentro.

ー Ah… Ya viste… te lubricaste solito, Shoto ー ahora se inclinaba sobre él y lo besaba en la boca por primera vez.

ー Katsuki… ー Todoroki lo abrazaba ー quiero más, más fuerte…

ー Tú lo pediste…

Bakugo movió las caderas haciendo que su pene entrara y saliera decenas de veces mientras no paraba de luchar con la lengua del bicolor. Ambos gemían y sudaban eróticamente; de la frente de Bakugo caía un poco de sudor que lo hacía ver tan sensual… Todoroki levantaba las rodillas hasta su propio pecho para sentir todo más profundo y el cenizo comenzó a tocarle la punta del pene colocando su pulgar y apretando en el húmedo y pegajoso punto de la uretra.

Se separó un poco para ver "el paisaje" que tenía debajo, sin dejar se masturbar a Todoroki, quien ahora se mordía el labio inferior al tener a la vista el pene del cenizo entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo.

ー No me mires _así_ o perderé la cabeza… ー el cenizo quitaba su pene lentamente ー Date la vuelta, quiero ver ese precioso trasero recibiendo mi polla.

El otro obedeció pero no pensaba ser el _sumiso…_ en verdad quería volver loco a su oponente y cuando apoyó su rostro contra la cama levantó lo más que pudo las caderas y se abrió separándose las nalgas, exibiendo obscenamente su ano rosa que chorreaba placer.

Bakugo gruño estremecido y contempló que no tenía ni un solo vello _allí,_ no son sus ojos, sino en el momento que enterró su lengua en la dulce entrada.

ー ¡AH…⁈ Kats-katsuki… ー el doble _quirk_ no estaba preparado para eso ー para ya… mmmm…!

La lengua que lo invadía entraba y salía haciendo círculos y dejando muchísima saliva, ambos se estaban volviendo locos…

ー Te dije que no debías provocarme así… ー con esa frase Bakugo metió su pene de una estocada e hizo al bicolor jadear indicando al clímax que ya estaba próximo. ー Tócate, maldita sea… toca tu polla, Shoto. Mancha todo, derrámate de una vez…

ー Termina _allí,_ Katsuki aaah… me voy a venir… me vengo… ah!

El cenizo dejó salir una cantidad de semen impresionante y Todoroki sintió caliente y apretado el condón dentro suyo.

Las sábanas eran un lío por cómo se había venido al sentir la lasciva eyaculación del que lo mantenía en cuatro.

Pronto sintió un frío en la espalda y volteó para ver a Bakugo quitándose el condón jadeando con una sonrisa pervertida.

ー Aún no hemos terminado… ー gruñó colocándose otro. ー Ven acá ー lo tomó por la mano, se sentó a medio recostar e hizo que el bicolor se le subiera encima. ー Tócate para mi.

Todoroki abrió las piernas, tiró la espalda un poco para atrás y comenzó a abusar de lo que su cuerpo le permitía. Se le subió la sangre a los cachetes de la vergüenza por todo lo que estaba haciendo…

Fue en _ese_ momento que sintieron abrir la puerta y allí estaba, parado observando sin poder moverse, Yoarashi Inasa.

Todoroki sólo giró la cabeza para ver, pero no paró de masturbarse. De alguna manera le excitaba que alguien más los observara. Bakugo se percató de esto y quiso perpetuar aún más su perversión; con una sonrisa obscena miró a Inasa, abrazó al doble _quirk _y le abrió las nalgas dejándole el ano al descubierto en dirección al intruso.

ー Oye ー le dijo mirándolo a los ojos ー si te quedas no puedes sólo mirar.

Inasa estaba muy ebrio, confundido y nervioso. No podía moverse pero allí estaba el hermoso chico que le gustaba exponiendose así, ofertándose para ser penetrado… y él tenía que participar.

Cerró la puerta y se acercó al rosado fruto que el explosivo le ofrecía.

ー Es… es muy rosa… huele bien… ー Todoroki sintió su respiración muy cerca de su entrada y lanzó un pequeño suspiro ー Shoto… ー Inasa metió instintivamente su lengua y Bakugo sonrió ante el jadeo del que tenía arriba disfrutando, por lo que juntó los penes y comenzó a masturbarlos juntos.

Todoroki comenzó a venirse seguido, multiorgásmicamente como una mujer, ya que recibía sexo de todos lados.

Inasa babeó demasiado y por ello se apartó y tomó la caja de condones que divisó al entrar, bajó sus pantalones y dejó ver el pene más enorme que haya estado en esa academia, duro y venoso.

ー Shoto ー susurró el cenizo luego de chuparle el lóbulo ー todo _eso_ va a meterte…

ー Inasa… pónlo rápido… ー mierda que el Todoroki ebrio era obsceno y lujurioso ー pónlo muy adentro…

Inasa se sonrrojó hasta la nuca; no podía creer lo que estaba por pasar. Trató de ser delicado, primero sólo colocando la punta del glande, pero Todoroki se movía mucho con la masturbación que Bakugo aún le proporcionaba.

ー Sólo métesela, grandote ー lo incitó el cenizo y éste obedeció.

ー ¡AAAAAH…! ー el fino rostro de Todoroki se transformó en _ahegao_ con la brutal penetración; quería _mas_ y se lo darían duro.

Dos veces más les abrieron la puerta, pero ninguno de los tres volteó; estaban demasiado ocupados.

Los golpes de los testículos de Inasa contra el bicolor eran sonoros; el último se arqueaba y se venía sobre el cenizo una y otra vez. Inasa observó el líquido y se exitó demasiado; se inclinó sobre la espalda de Todoroki y embistió rítmicamente alcanzando el clímax entre los más fuertes jadeos.

ー Aaah… tu polla… es increíble ー sintió cómo se le quitaba algo _enorme_ de adentro y su espalda ahora sentía frío.

Bakugo lo tomó por la cintura y lo recostó en la cama al verlo exhausto de tanto sexo.

Yoarashi se subió los pantalones y le resultó de los más extraño el cariño que el cenizo le daba al bicolor. Es decir… ¿lo amaba?

ー Bueno… yo volveré a la fiesta ー Inasa hizo un gesto hacia atras con el pulgar. ー Eeeeh…

ー No hace falta que digas nada, maldito raro ー dijo el explosivo al ver su incomodidad ー Te follaste al chico que te gustaba, confórmate y vete.

Yoarashi ya no supo qué decir y sólo salió hiper confundido.

ー No mames, qué extraña follada ー pronto vió a su amiga y se fue ー bebí demasiado.

Bakugo tapó al ebrio y casi desmayado bicolor.

ー ¿Te quedas? ー le dijo tiernamente entre en lío de sábanas.

ー Claro ー el cenizo lo besó y se acostó finalmente junto a él.

—

**_「La mañana del sábado」_**

No existía una palabra exacta para definir lo que sus ojos veían. La preocupación comenzaba a adueñarse de su cuerpo. Allí estaba, estoico, parado entre personas tiradas por todos lados, sin saber qué hacer.

ー Nos van a partir la madre ー se dijo a sí mismo Shinso en cuanto vio el caos en el que había despertado.

Después de ver mas de una situación desagradable la noche anterior decidió llevarse un _puff_ a un lugar apartado y dormir; había bebido pero tampoco _tanto_ como para terminar como TODO el resto.

De alguna manera, Ochako había amanecido sin sostén con los senos al aire junto al refrigerador. Pegadas a ella estaban Jirou, con la boca prendida a un pezón de Momo, que por cierto, estaba cubierta del pastel de Sato.

Oujiro aún estaba en el sillón con la verga afuera y no podía ver a la chica invisible pero era obvio que estaba sobre él. Ambos totalmente desmayados.

Deku tenía dibujados múltiples penes en el rostro.

ー Pero… ¿qué demonios? ー Shinso se agachó al suelo y lo movió para despertarlo ー Midoriya. Midoriya.

ー Eeh, aah, ¿qué?

ー DESPIERTA, COÑO. ー se desquició y logró que Deku se sentara mareado de golpe.

El chico pecoso miró a Shinso primero y luego a su alrededor frotándose los ojos. Tardó un minuto en procesar.

ー NOOOOOOOO… ー dijo tapándose la boca.

ー VAMOS A LIMPIAR, MIDORIYA.

ー Shinso, cálmate.

ー _Dude,_ Aizawa _sensei_ nos va a arrancar la piel, sólo levántate y comencemos a despertar a todos ¡YA!

Ambos comenzaron a despertar a todos los presentes en situaciones super embarazosas, era terrible el desastre que habían hecho y había que limpiar con una resaca tremenda; necesitaban que todos colaboraran.

ー Oigan, los que estén aquí ya levántense ー dijo Shinso abriendo la puerta de una habitación y se quedó duro viendo a aquellos tres durmiendo juntos desnudos.

ー ¿Qué pasó?

ー AAH! ー se asustó al oír detrás suyo a Deku ー ¡Me asustaste! Los despiertas tú, yo no me atrevo ー al decir esto caminó un par de puertas más hasta que dió con Bakugo y Todoroki levantándose, desnudos y _muy_ sobrios. ー ¡OH, POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!

Cerró la puerta de un golpe y dejó un silencio incómodo en aquella habitación.

ー Te mueves bien, _icyhot. _

_ー _Cállate, quieres ー dijo sonrojado hasta las orejas.

ー Hagámoslo de nuevo luego del cine.

ー … bueno.

Todos ayudaron a limpiar después de vomitar un par de veces y tomar unos anti ácidos.

Shinso se calmó al ver todo en orden y largó el suspiro más grande del siglo. Al fin esa estúpida fiesta había terminado.

ー Vaya, qué suspiro.

ー Oh, eres tú ー suspiró de nuevo al ver al rubio eléctrico acercándose ー veo que lo pasaste muy bien ayer.

ー Jeje así es. Aunque…

ー ¿Aunque qué? ー cuestionó Shinso muy cansado.

ー Tengo una pregunta ー dijo Kaminari con ojos tiernos tocándose el mentón ー Shinso, ¿qué pasó anoche⁈

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

**_Oh, por todos los cielos, terminé al fin! _**

**_Para los que tengan dudas, Bakugo y Todoroki luego salen en una cita "seria". _**

**_Lamento que sea así de largo, pero quería meter muchas cosas. Bah, no yo, los chicos (¿⁈_**

**_Sus comentarios me llenan de amor y me hacen que me parta de la risa. _**

**_Las sugerencias son bienvenidas. _**

**_Gracias por leer. _**


End file.
